The goal of this project is to develop a polymer-based vehicle for the topical delivery of caffeine to inhibit UV-induced skin cancer. Despite increased use of sun screen, skin cancer rates continue to rise. Recently, caffeine has been shown to inhibit carcinogenesis in murine models of UV-induced skin tumor formation. The polymer-based delivery system described in this proposal seeks to improve the efficacy and convenience of topically applied caffeine for this application. To achieve this goal, the following Specific Aims will be pursued: Aim 1. Formulate a Polymer-based Topical Delivery System Containing Caffeine Aim 2. Evaluate the Effect of Caffeine Delivered from the Polymer-based Vehicle on Ultraviolet Light-induced Skin Cancer Using a Mouse Model.